grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Synchronicity
|season = 3 |number = 17 |epnumber = 61 |prodcode = 317 |image = 317-Adalind's daughter shakes the house.gif |airdate = April 4, 2014 |viewers = 4.89 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Shark Tank', 'Last Man Standing', 'Hawaii Five-0' & 'Grimm' Adjusted Up; 'Unforgettable', 'Dateline' & 'Hart of Dixie' Adjusted Down |teleplay = Michael Golamco |story = Michael Duggan & Michael Golamco |director = David Solomon |co-stars = Gene Freedman as Gregor Danilov Josh Rice as Building Guard Other Co-stars |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = by |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the seventeenth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the sixty-first episode overall. It first aired on April 4, 2014 on NBC. Press Release ADALIND FINDS A SURPRISING NEW ALLY IN HER EFFORTS TO KEEP HER CHILD SAFE – MARY ELIZABETH MASTRANTONIO RETURNS AS NICK'S MOTHER – ALEXIS DENISOF AND PHILIP ANTHONY-RODRIGUEZ ALSO GUEST STAR -- The Resistance's plan to keep Adalind (Claire Coffee) safe gets kicked into high gear when an unexpected ally arrives to ensure she and the baby make it out of Europe safely. In Portland, as Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) prepare for their upcoming wedding, Nick (David Giuntoli) and Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) are reminded of their failed proposal. Russell Hornsby, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis Nick and Hank are at the precinct discussing what Nick should do regarding Nick being Monroe's best man. Nick decides he needs to just go and say to Monroe that it's too dangerous for him to be the best man. Hank tells Nick that it is probably also about time he found out how Wesen know he's a Grimm. In , Switzerland, Adalind, her daughter, and Meisner arrive near the meeting place to get Adalind and the baby out of Europe. Meisner says he is going to look around to make sure that it's safe and tells Adalind to stay in the car. Meisner goes into a forested area and Verrat agents watch him from a distance. Two agents who are instructed to take Meisner out lose track of him. As they search around, Meisner jumps down from a tree and fights them. While Meisner is fighting, Adalind sees a plane flying low go by overhead. As she is looking at the plane, two Verrat agents open the car door, guns drawn, and tell Adalind to get out. Meisner defeats the Verrat agents fairly easily and sees the plane fly over, so he heads back to the car to get Adalind and the baby. When he arrives to the car, he finds Adalind's door open, and she and the baby are gone. Adalind is brought to the Verrat agents' van and told to get in. Before she does, one of the kidnappers notices the driver and passenger dead. When she turns around, the other kidnapper falls dead to the ground. The agent points her gun at Adalind, but before she does anything, the agent's arm is grabbed from behind and she is stabbed in the back by a hooded figure. Meisner comes running up, and when he sees the bodies, he asks Adalind if she killed them. She shakes her head and from the other side of the van, the hooded figure comes out and takes off her hood. It's Kelly Burkhardt, who takes credit for the dead Verrat agents. A short time later, Kelly, Adalind, and Meisner walk through a snowy field to where the plane is. Kelly comments about whoever set up the meeting did a lousy job since the Verrat knew about it. Adalind and Meisner say their goodbyes. Adalind tells him, "If it hadn't been for you I would have been dead a long time ago," and kisses him on the cheek and gets on the plane. Once the plane takes off, Meisner calls Captain Renard to tell him about what just happened. Renard asks Meisner if he has heard from Sebastien. Meisner tells Renard that Sebastien stayed behind to make things right and that he is probably dead. Renard informs Meisner that it is probably best that he disappears for awhile, and Meisner agrees and hangs up. On the plane, Kelly goes through the supplies left for them. She finds food, water, R$2,000 , and diapers for the baby. Adalind comments about Kelly being American and asks her if she is working with the Resistance. Kelly says the less they know about each other the better, but Adalind gets slightly worked up and insists that after what she has been through lately, she doesn't think a little conversation is too much to ask for. Kelly tells her she should probably change the baby's diaper and stands up to talk to the pilot to ask where in Brazil they are going. The pilot says he's not supposed to tell her that, but Kelly points out that since the Verrat were at the meeting place, they probably know where to go in Brazil, so they need to find a different place to go. The pilot suggests to Kelly that if she has a place in mind, now is the time to say so. Monroe and Rosalee are at home working on the wedding plans when Nick arrives. Nick tells Monroe he can't be his best man because it's too dangerous with him being a Grimm. Monroe and Rosalee both say they would be very disappointed if he wasn't at their wedding. Monroe suddenly gets an idea that Nick could wear sunglasses because his eyes are what gives away the fact he is a Grimm to Wesen when they woge. Monroe explains that a Grimm's eye color turns to an "infinite darkness" that reflects a Wesen's true nature back at them. Monroe asks Nick if he has sunglasses with him, and he says yes. Nick puts them on, and Monroe and Rosalee both woge and look to see if they hide his eyes. They excitedly agree that the sunglasses do work. Back on the plane, the pilot asks Kelly if she is sure about the location she suggested, and she confirms it. Kelly goes to sit back down, and Adalind's daughter is crying. Kelly tells Adalind that the altitude is building pressure in her ears, so she tells Adalind to rub just below the baby's ears to help her feel better, which works. Nick and Juliette are discussing whether sunglasses will actually work at the wedding. Juliette asks what he would do if the wedding is at night or if the sunglasses fall off his face. As Nick puts away some clothes, he finds the engagement ring he got for Juliette. Juliette sees it and tells him that when the time is right, they know where to find it. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor sits in his office as Gregor Danilov comes in. Viktor voices his displeasure with Danilov over the fact that Adalind and her daughter got out of the country and that Meisner disappeared despite the fact that they had intercepted communications from Resistance agents that gave them plenty of time to disrupt their plans. He tells Danilov his services are no longer required by the Royal Family, and two Hundjägers come into the office and kill Danilov. Adalind thanks Kelly for saving her and her baby's lives. Kelly tells Adalind that her life was probably the only one saved because the Royal Families want the baby too badly to kill her. Kelly tells Adalind she should try to get some sleep, and Adalind reluctantly hands her daughter to Kelly. Kelly hums to the baby and pulls out her locket. The baby's eyes turn purple, and she telekinetically holds the locket in midair and disrupts the instruments of the plane. The locket pops open, and Kelly looks at the picture of a young Nick inside. Back at the castle, Viktor names Marcus Rispoli as the new head of the Verrat now that Danilov is dead. Viktor tells Rispoli that it is his job to find Adalind and her daughter. He says he is placing every resource they have to assist him and instructs him to do whatever he has to do to find them. Viktor informs him that Danilov failed the Royal Family, and Rispoli confidently says he won't. While holding the baby, Kelly flashes back to the night that Marie came to pick Nick up. She helps a young Nick finish packing his things and answers the door. Kelly hugs Marie and quietly says she doesn't think this is a good idea, but Marie says they don't have time to come up with a better one. Kelly says goodbye and tells Nick she and his father love him. Nick leaves with Marie as as a teary-eyed Kelly watches them pull away. The pilot walks up to Kelly to inform her he found some old airfields on the computer, but he doesn't know their condition or if they are being used. Adalind wakes up, and Kelly tells her they are about to land and hands her the baby. Near one of the fields, a farmer watches the plane fly low above him. He gets into his truck and follows it. By the time he gets to the field, the plane is taking off, and he sees Adalind holding her baby. The farmer asks Adalind if she got off the plane that just took off, and Adalind doesn't answer the question but instead asks him for a ride and says they need his help. The farmer then tells her he is going to call the police. As he walks back to his truck, Adalind notices the truck's license plate is from Oregon. Before the farmer can dial, Kelly kicks him in the face, knocking him out. Kelly and Adalind get into the farmer's truck and drive away. At a bridal shop, Juliette is looking at dresses and holding them up to herself while looking in a mirror until Rosalee comes out of the fitting room in her grandmother's wedding dress. Juliette and the saleswoman both tell her it looks good on her. Adalind notices a sign saying they are 12 miles from Portland and assumes Kelly is working with Renard, but the older woman says she doesn't know who he is. Adalind tells her he is the one who set everything up to get her out of Europe. Kelly retorts that nobody set anything up but her. When Adalind asks her where she is taking her, Kelly responds that she is taking her somewhere that she'll be safe. Viktor is staring at his fireplace when Rispoli comes to him with information about the plane. He tells Viktor that it was tracked going west and that contact was lost somewhere over Manitoba. Rispoli pulls out a tablet and says the plane was flying extremely low, staying out of controlled air space. Viktor asks why no one stopped them, and Rispoli says the influence of the Resistance has spread farther than they thought. Rispoli shows Viktor a map on the tablet and says they are checking everywhere west of Manitoba from Alaska to Mexico. Viktor looks at the map and tells Rispoli that maybe Adalind wanted to go home and clicks on Portland on the map. Kelly and Adalind arrive at their location in a downpour. Kelly grabs a coat from the back of the truck and guides Adalind and the baby. In their home, Juliette calls Nick to dinner as he is in their room putting the engagement ring in his pocket. He comes downstairs, and before he can propose again, there is a knock at the door. Nick goes to answer it and is surprised to see his mom. Kelly comes in with Adalind still covered, and Juliette meets Kelly for the first time. When Adalind uncovers herself, she is shocked to see she is in Nick and Juliette's house. Juliette starts to lunge toward her, but Nick holds her back. Nick tells Kelly that Adalind can't stay. He states she is the one who put Juliette in a coma and that she also tried to kill Marie. Nick asks Kelly what she is doing with Adalind, and Kelly says she was recruited by the Resistance to get Adalind to safety because of her baby. As the conversation continues between everyone, the house begins to shake, a spoon on the table bends, and a picture frame's glass breaks. Kelly tells Nick and Juliette that it was the baby who caused that. Despite her anger towards Adalind, Juliette brings her and the baby upstairs because the baby needs to be wrapped in something warm and dry. Nick continues remonstrating with Kelly, repeating that Adalind can't stay, and Kelly says he doesn't know the importance of the baby. Upstairs, Juliette wraps the baby up in a towel as Adalind lays a blanket on the bed. Juliette asks what the baby's name is, but Adalind points out she hasn't had a chance to name her because too many people have been after them. Juliette hands the baby back to Adalind and tells her she should feed the baby and heads back downstairs. In the living room, Nick and Kelly are discussing where the baby's powers come from when Kelly mentions Adalind, and Nick says it can't be her because he took her powers. Juliette joins the conversation with Kelly and Nick as Kelly says Adalind must have gotten her powers back, much to Nick's surprise that Hexenbiests could do that. Kelly says Adalind must have gone through Contaminatio Ritualis to get her powers back. She explains that the baby has an extraordinary destiny; in the wrong hands, she could do great evil, but in the right hands, she could do great good. Kelly is adamant the baby can't belong to the Resistance or the Royals, and she needs to have as ordinary a life growing up as possible. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a breeze goes through the house. They immediately go upstairs to check on Adalind and the baby. When they arrive, they find the baby on the bed and Adalind missing. Juliette picks up the baby, but she soon realizes that it is actually just a pillow as Kelly comments on how powerful the baby is. Adalind takes the baby to the truck that they and Kelly arrived in and drives off. By the time Nick and Kelly arrive, Adalind and the baby have already gone, so they head back to the house. On their way to the house, they try to figure out where they would go. Kelly says Adalind mentioned Sean Renard, and Nick tells her that he is his captain and a Zauberbiest. Kelly says Adalind has to be heading to his house. Renard is on his laptop when he is told that Adalind is downstairs. Nearby, Nick and Kelly drive towards Renard's house and Nick tells Kelly about Renard stealing the key but then giving it back. They arrive to the building where Renard's condo is, and Kelly remembers being there before. Inside the building, Renard lets Adalind in. He asks how she got there and asks where the person that brought her to Portland is. Adalind tells him about Kelly and her taking her to Nick and Juliette's house. Back outside, Nick says they need to think things through and not just go up to Renard's condo and take the baby because Renard will try to kill her and she will try to kill Renard. Nick convinces her to let him go talk to Renard first. Back inside, Adalind gives the baby to Renard. As she hands the baby over, she says to the baby, "Say hi to your daddy," and Renard holds his daughter for the first time, smiling at her. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Hundjäger Production Notes *Reggie Lee (Drew Wu) was credited but did not appear. *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). *Filming for the episode began on January 30, 2014. Continuity *The way a woged Wesen is able to recognize a Grimm is revealed. *In , Nick tells Juliette that he did not know Marie Kessler owned a trailer; in this episode, he is shown leaving his home with her in an SUV towing the trailer. *Juliette meets Kelly for the first time. Trivia *This is the first episode that does not involve the investigation of a crime. *The episode title, just like the opening quote, comes from and his philosophical concept of , which is referenced by Juliette. References fa: فصل3: قسمت 17